


The Kraken Chronicles

by Joshua_Preston



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 01:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshua_Preston/pseuds/Joshua_Preston
Summary: Sequel to The Transformation.





	The Kraken Chronicles

Xander awoke to the small rumbling of the sea-plane. He peered out to see nothing but water. //If this is what the Caribbean has to offer, I'm going to love living here.// His attention turned to the Jamaican slayer across from him.

Wearing a bikini leaving nothing to the imagination. //Oh, yeah. I'm really going to enjoy it here.// Xander let out a smirk. And something else. Now he started to panic. //Oh, God. Lord. If you're listening, please do not allow my blood rush from one head to another.// He mentally prayed.

The highest creator must have been listening, because the sensation passed without notice. //Thank you, God. I owe you big time for this.// Xander then concentrated on things to keep 'it' from making a second appearence. //Quick, brain! Work with me here! I've got to think of something else! Fast!// Xander went through the list. //Baseball? No! Chocolate? No! Swimming? Naw. That always makes me horny afterwards.// He then want onto the next thing. //Kendra not returning my feelings? Not a chance. She keeps blushing bright red everytime we're together. What else is there?// He thought more and more.

//Aha! I have it! Living with my 'parents' all my life!// Any remaining hormonal imballances were removed. //Yeah. That'll do it.//

Xander and his family got off the sea-plane and walked to the shoreline, via the pier. For the first time in his life, Xander smelled clean air. //So this is what home is like.//

Kendra took Xander's hand in her own. "Come on, Xander. I'll show you to our room." She said without innuendo.

He was led to what appeared to be a shack. "This is our room." Kendra replied honestly.

Xander walked in to find what would normally pass as a one bedroom apartment. //Wow. This is really nice, Kendra. But, where do I sleep?// He asked out of concern.

Kendra dropped her bags. Then slipped off her bikini. "With me." The slayer then 'attacked' her desire.

Later that night, Xander was amazed by how much stanima a slayer has. He looked over to Kendra. Her hair was frayed and knotted from the combination heat/love making. Fluids covered the bedsheets. And she has the biggest smile on her face.

He shook his head. //I aim to please.// Xander then went out to swim a few laps. Afterwards, Xander was back to his original problem. //I am so horny and sexually frustrated.// A voice then caught his attention.

"Maybe I can help you out." Kendra said with bravado.

Xander looked over to see Kendra in her birthday suit. The cold night air made her nipples hard as pebbles. Her vigina showed signs of masterbation. "What are you waiting for Xander? Get to it." She insisted.

This time, Xander didn't complain about blood rushing to the south. For the first time, after the transformation, Xander's penis came to full erection. Had he have a measuring tape on hand, Xander would have known that it was standing at 11 inches with a girth of 2.5 inches.

Kendra slinked up to Xander, then dropped to her knees. She then went to the task at hand. Giving Xander his first blow-job. She first went to his scrotum sack. Kendra licked them to get a taste. "No saltwater. Good." She then licked all the way to the tip. Kendra then placed her mouth upon the head. She maybe inexpierenced, but Kendra knew that she couldn't fit it down her throat.

The slayer then resorted to the next best thing. While keeping her mouth stationary, Kendra moved her hands up and down Xander's erection.

Kendra's ministrations caused Xander to fall on his back. Keeping a tight grip, she continued to her task. Before she could accomplish it, Xander flipped her onto her back.

He then laid his penis between Kendra's D-sized breasts and preceeded to give her a 'tittie-fuck'. Before long, Xander felt his release. Not wanting to waste the moment, Xander lifted it out and lined it up to her apex. And slid it to the hilt. Upon hitting the G-spot, Kendra went through an orgasm. Xander let out what was inside for an eternity.

He finally admitted something hidded away. //I love you, Kendra.// Xander confessed.

Kendra wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you, too, Xander."

All the while, a mysterious figure watched them. "Soon, we will be together my love. Soon." She shrieked.

The next day, Xander and Kendra were working on some katas when Mr. Zapatu arrived. "Ah. I am glad I have found you." He laid a thick leather book out. It has bright gold letters on it. "Sea legends and myths." The watcher went on about how different the Hellmouth is from here. "Here we hardly encounter any of the demons you do. Mostly our dangers stem from the sea, herself." He explained.

"I am afraid I have distressing news. Lately there have been reports of maritine sailors showing up on local beaches. Eviscerated. The local authorities believe it to be the work of sharks. Sadly this is not the case. In fact, sharks do not attack people. All these attacks are the work of Sea-hags. They are closely related to succubi." Mr. Zapatu continues. "There is one in particular that is the source of these attacks. Her name is Ursula. And she is the most dangerous of them all."

Xander nodded. //I understand all of this. How can we kill it?// He asked firmly.

He looked in the book some more. "Standard beheading should work just fine." Zapatu responded.

Later on, Xander walked around. In a fairly sour mood. //I don't believe this. After all this time to prove myself, I still end up as demon bait. Maybe there's a union I can join. Yeah, that'll be great. The 'Union for Underrated Creatures'. Dream on, Harris, dream on.// Suddenly a hissing sound caught his attention. Xander turned to see about the ugliest thing he ever laid eyes on.

Just then, a soothing voice came out. "Ahhh. Ohhh. Laaa. Huuu." The voice seemed to grip Xander in paralysis. He couldn't move.

She moved to Xander, however, she didn't get two steps before a slice of metal went through her neck. Leaving her headless.

Kendra was standing there with a mean look on her face. "You have to think of something to apologize to me. And saying 'I'm sorry' won't cut it."

Xander thought on it for a moment. //How about some after slayage sex? // He suggested.

She shrugged. "Okay."


End file.
